Gnomes
Gnomes are the enemy in Infinity Time mode and in the Trials of Gnomus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are all commanded by their leader, Gnomus the Gnome King, and are sent out to vanquish the invading Infinite Robots unleashed by Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss. As of now, the Gnomes seem to be an enemy of both the Plants and the Zombies, and have been revealed to withhold many secrets, including the Chamber of Gnomes, the Gnomiverse, and the Trials of Gnomus. Types *Gnome - The basic enemy that uses a hammer. *Shooty Gnome - The long range enemy similar to a Cactus. *Shieldy Gnome - Has a shield that blocks incoming fire. *Explody Gnome -Explodes on contact with the player. *Giga Gnome - Is bigger and stronger than a normal Gnome, and has a close range slam and long range electric attack. Similar to the Gargantuar and Big Stump. *Gnome Floatie - Can destabilize time and shoot like a Shooty Gnome, and has three faces, with a happy face shooting green rings, a shocked face shooting blue homing energy balls and an angry face shooting quick red energy balls. *Blue Gnome King imposter - Can shoot a blue beam like the Shooty Gnome, does not attack on the ground. Once it is vanquished, the player will travel from the Blue Realm to the Green Realm. *Green Gnome King imposter - Does not attack on the ground. It will also warp away at a 1/4 of its health and summon a giant Nemesis, being either the Ultra Commander or Mass-Pea. Once it is vanquished, the player will travel from the Green Realm to the Yellow Realm. *Yellow Gnome King imposter - Does not attack on the ground. It will also warp away at a 1/4 of its health and summon a giant Nemesis, being either the Giga Imp or Citron Overload. Once it is vanquished, the player will travel from the Yellow Realm to the Red Realm. *Red Gnome King imposter - Does not attack on the ground. It will also warp away at a 1/4 of his health and summon a giant Nemesis, being either Cosmic Mayhem or Giant Stalk. Once it is vanquished, the player will travel from the Red Realm to the Rainbow Realm. *Gnomus the Gnome King imposter - It will not attack on the ground and commands the Gnomes. Gnomus will be a rainbow in order color, unlike the other Gnome Kings and will summon the same two giant enemies when around 1/4 of his health. Once it is vanquished, the player will travel from the Rainbow Realm back to the Blue Realm. *The Brothers Gnomus - A group of four Gnomes that appear as a boss in the Boss Hunt mode. They act similarly to Giga Gnomes, and can only be damaged after the players manage to shoot the four clear boxes found throughout the map. When a brother is defeated, he then must be banished back to the Gnomiverse. They are only found in the Time Park map. Gallery General darren-rawlings-gnomes-june04.jpg|Gnome concept art 1 darren-rawlings-gnomes-facialhair-june10.jpg|Gnome concept art 2 darren-rawlings-gnomes-june09.jpg|Gnome concept art with three of its variants, the Explody Gnome, Shieldy Gnome, and Shooty Gnome darren-rawlings-gnomeking-june24.jpg|Concept art of Gnomus the Gnome King darren-rawlings-gnomes-explody.jpg|Some more Explody Gnome concept art Other Screenshot 20190321-165709.png Screenshot 20190321-165803.png Screenshot 20190321-165827.png Screenshot 20190321-165937.png Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Gnomes